the truth beyond the truth
by adrianna-kills-all
Summary: a group of teenagers are tested on and mutated by my father who turned us into mutant freaks. but with useful abilities. but we also travel through different times and meet special people. even the snake man orochimaru  i will find my father but...
1. Chapter 1the begining

chapter one

the beginning

"alright now lets see" i looked around to make sure everyone was here. after i doubled cheeked i thought i would need him but i was wrong."where should i start?" "at the begining!" someone shouted from the back of the room. "alright well it all happend when i was talking to my seven best friends melonie,bell,kierra,ein,kevin and phobio"

it was winter while we were talking with professer. mitchelle. he wasnt acting as right as usual and i should know he was my dad. "adrianna sweetie i need to speak with you" he looked at my friends."alone" i noded and they left to the other room were all the instruments were."whats wrong? youve been acting like this for weeks." he looked at me with watery eyes then stabed me with a needle." owwww!" i fell to the ground confused and in major pain. espeacialy in my back. my sight began to get blurry then. total darkness...

"man they have been talking for awhile now" kevin said with a worried expression on his face. "awwww is lover boy missing his kitty?" bell teased half and walked out the door to see me on the floor. bleeding and unconcious."adrianna!" he ran to my side. just another needle in his neck. one after one we all got the same medicene.

i woke up in a giant water bubble. then i saw him. my dad and a man who looked like a snake. i looked to the left of me and all my friends were in bubbles that floated in the air made with just water. i saw a huge machine before i blacked out again with ounce again another needle to my head.

i woke up ounce more. but this time surrounded by bandits. "a demon she is a demon!" "no look at her wings she is an angel" i stood up and looked around at the startled faces."wht are you talking about?"then i noticed that i felt mutch lighter and more balanced then before. i looked round. none of my friends were in sight."whats going on i toke a step then the bandits fled the area.i looked around and saw that i did have... "WINGS!" Awesome!"i flexed my wings and then i looked around and started to practice... "im flying whoa!" i laughed at myself then kept practicing."wait till everyone sees this!"


	2. Chapter 2 running head first into

chapter two

running head first into a man dog thing

as i flew above the ground looking down on animals that looked like ants i had remebered i didn know how to land. aggitated and growing tired of flapping my wings i slowed down near a cliffs edge."how do i land this thing!"hen i tried to lower to whewre i could out my feet down. but i didnt look up so i ran smack into this red brick wall... or so i thought. "owwwwwie! man i suck at flying!" i said to myself unknowing i was sitting on someone. "hey whats the big idea!" the voice sounded angry and agitated. "ohhh sorry" i replied shyly. "why i ought to!" i stode up to see an man with long white silver hair and a bright red kimono or something. "are you ok old man?" i offered my hand but he slapped it away with anger in his voice "i aint old! and i dont need help from any human!" i looked past him and there was a man with a blue and purple dresss on. that scared me. "inuyasha! what happend?" he looked up at me his faced look liked he was going to eat me alive. "well hello there who is this lovely lady inuyasha?" he continued to stare at me. "oh! im adrianna! i live... i dont know where i live." i looked around and noticed that i wasnt in the town where i lived."yeah yeah mirako just go find kagome and kilala" the man stood up finaly then i noticed he had dog ears. i blushed and tackled him back down and played with his ears. "awwwwwwwwww look at the pupppy!" "get the hell off!".he pushed me off the cliff. "inuyasha!" mirako yelled with fear. inuyasha just stared at the cliff "whoops i ll go get her": as he said that i flew up with my raven looking wings and carefully landed next to the guy in the dress.

they stared at me. "what? oh so you'll stare at my because i got these! look at his ears!"mirako wraped his arm around my waist. "its alright beautiful dont be afraid of the mean doggy man" inuyasha scowled at him "ummmm ok i wasnt scared and can you not touch me!" i punched him in the jaw and shivered. "hmmmnnnnnn" i looked around to find two girls satareing angryly at him. "ummmmm hello persons i dont know yet." mirako looked at them and toke seven steps away. "hehehehehe sorry" inuyasha rolled his eyes.i jumped back when i saw a tiny man kid thing with a fox tail off the cliff i went...again but i flew away rather then land next to the crazy people.

i flew around to see if i can find my city i lived in. i flew for awhile but then i fell asleep. in the air. i fell onto another man with a menaceing look on his face i jumped back half asleep and opened my wings threatiningly... but i fell asleep... ounce again... i woke up in a cave/cage. "ummm hello guy?"

meanwhile with kevin

"owwww! wait were am i?"i looked around in the utter darkness. "ummm hello?" i stumbled over some things and found the door.i walked through it. i looked around the light blinding me as i looked around. ein was looking at me with wide eyes. irealized that we both had wings. "not good!" we both both toke off runing as fast as we could in the huge room until we hit face first into a glass wall."owwwwwww!" i rubed my head and looked around. we were in a glass cage."ummm dude were are we?" "how the hack am i supposed to know if you didnt!" we felt the ground shake."whoa!" the ground fell and we were falling down to the ground. i hit three trees before flapping my wings. iflew up higher and higher i looked around to found ein. he was in the lake. "dude your flying! sweeet!" "come on lets go find the others." he got out the water and shoke himself then flapped his wings and toke off. i raced to join him. 


End file.
